Familiar Feel
by ZeroIXResoleon
Summary: Ragna reflects on Noel's representation to Saya as they wait in a cave for a storm to pass by. One Shot Fanfiction.


Hello, Anger and Leon, Noeloser here and welcome to another Blazblue Fanfiction.

This time, it will feature my favorite pairing Noel and Ragna.

I'm not exactly proud of this one because I don't think Ragna can as soft in the game as I made him here. In short, depending on your tastes, he could be a bit out of character. Just giving a fair warning.

It shouldn't stop you from enjoying the Fanfiction, though! At least I hope so.

* * *

**Ragna X Noel Short Story: Familiar Feel **

Ragna felt nostalgic. He wasn't the most sentimental guy you'd ever met but right now, he felt nostalgic. There wasn't much worth remembering about his dreaded past when the church was burnt down. In fact, there were only a few things worth remembering. Among them, it was his sister Saya. Ragna had loved Saya as any loving older brother would to their little sister. Then after the church was burnt down, she was taken away from him.

Ragna shook his head once he recalled his helplessness in that time. But then, he remembered that he was in the present time, now...and that something was weighing on his folded legs. Ragna remembered that he and his traveling partner for a time, Noel Vermillion, had taken shelter in cave from the intense storm. Right now, it was only drizzling but Noel was fast asleep on his legs, so he couldn't move.

Ragna stared down to Noel. There are so many things that are baffling to him. Noel was incredibly stupid in his eyes, she tries tirelessly to arrest him, but she also represents his sister. Ragna thinks to himself that this can't be just a coincidence. Noel looks JUST like Saya would in an older age. Slowly, Ragna had picked up a hair strand of Noel's and stared at it. Just staring at that blonde hair just made him die a little bit inside because it felt as though Saya was back with him.

Also, those eyes, Ragna couldn't believe that Noel had those beautiful emerald eyes that Saya used to have. So now...what's Ragna to do with Noel? Does he try to turn a new leaf with her and try to be her friend? Does he continue to act tough with her and teasing her? It's like he had a weapon that was dead water compared to his Blood Scythe weapon.

Then, he felt Noel's head lifting off of his legs. Noel leaned up to look out the cave's opening to see that the storm had been reduced to a mere drizzle. Noel, with those emerald eyes looked into Ragna's eyes.

Noel cleared her throat. "Uh...how long were you awake?"

"...I think the whole night." Ragna replied flatly.

Noel's eyes widened a bit. "Oh...I'm sorry if I hindered your ability to sleep."

Ragna sighed. "You didn't do anything, okay? There's no need to apologize."

Ragna looked into those emerald eyes. They looked just like Saya's eyes. Why did Noel look almost the same as her? Just why? He would have loved to ask Noel that question right now but he subconsciously knew that it wouldn't be right to ask that. This thought process was interrupted by the sound of Noel yawning.

Noel stretched out and gave out a deep breath. "Thanks for letting me use your legs in lieu of an actual pillow."

Ragna looks into the cave, trying to avoid eye contact with Noel. "Whatever..."

Ragna continues to look the other way as Noel talked. "Say, Ragna...I had this dream."

Ragna nodded.

Noel continued. "I dreamt that...I was so sick that I had to be bedridden."

Ragna nodded again. Noel continued. "There was a boy...who looked the same age as me. He was...caring to me. He stayed by me as I was recovering from whatever sickness I had. I called him my brother. But...how can it be? I...don't even remember having a brother. And to top it all off...he kind of looked like you..."

Ragna was glad that he was looking the other way because his face showed complete surprise and sweat in them. That dream that Noel just told Ragna about just supported his thesis about the representation between Noel and Saya. Ragna clears his throat to settle himself before talking. "It's probably just a coincidence, Noel."

"Yeah...you're probably right. Do you have any siblings, Ragna?" Noel asked.

Ragna gulped once. "Um...I...had a sister and a brother." Ragna said, still not looking toward Noel.

Noel's head tilted. "You had siblings? Does that mean...they're...dead?"

Ragna stayed silent.

Noel slid herself next to Ragna on the opposite side he was facing. "I'm sorry, Ragna."

Ragna sighed. "You just asked an honest question. You have nothing to be sorry for. God, you're annoying!"

Instinctively, she leaned her head against Ragna's shoulder. "I'm sorry but...I just accidently made you recall something you didn't want to, probably."

Ragna sighed again. "You didn't know."

"But-"

Ragna whipped his head around to make eye contact with Noel. "Goddamn it, Noel! Just shut up!"

Ragna saw that Noel's eyes had tears welling in them. Ooh boy, this couldn't be good. He puts both hands on both of Noel's shoulders. "Hey, hey, don't cry. Just don't cry, please?"

Noel looks down. "But...you're angry..."

"I'm not angry, okay? I just...have a lot on my mind right now." Ragna said softly while his hands were still on Noel's shoulders.

Noel looks back up at Ragna. "Ragna, I have a confession to make."

Ragna almost knew what she was going to say. "Go on..."

Noel fidgets with her fingers as she said her sentence. "Whenever I'm around you...I feel...safe, like there's nothing for me to fear. Nobody else, other than my closest friends made me feel this way."

Okay, that wasn't exactly what Ragna was expecting but it sort of matched it. "Um...thanks, I guess."

As if it were an instinct as an older brother to protect his younger sister, he wrapped his arms around Noel in a safeguard hold.

Noel squawked. "Ragna? What are you doing?"

Ragna growled. "Even I don't have the answer to that."

Noel didn't mind the hold, though. The warmth of Ragna's wrap made her feel invincible. "Ragna, I don't know why but...please don't let go. It feels...nice..."

Ragna nodded and kept his wrap around Noel intact. Inside, he knew the reason why he held Noel tight. He wanted to feel Saya again, even though it wasn't really Saya. Ragna couldn't believe it but...she did feel like Saya. Why? Why does this feel so right for him? It was a question that couldn't be solved just by a mere answer. But for now, he just went with it and felt Noel's slim body with his protective wrap.

Ragna looks down at Noel. To his dismay, she somehow fell asleep again. So now what was he going to do? Was he going to just keep holding her like this? Just then, he heard Noel mutter something in her sleep.

"Stay with me...brother..."

Ragna sighed heavily and decided that it was best to keep that wrap for now. Slowly, he moved himself in a position where Noel was sitting in between his legs and her head could rest on his chest, as she slept. Somehow, he slowly became fine with it. He felt fine holding Noel with a protective wrap.

Slowly, Ragna felt himself drifting into sleep. As he continued to drift, he hoped that he would meet Saya again, as he had Noel in his arms.

* * *

As always, thank you for reading my Fanfictions and please review if you'd like to do so.

**Familiar Feel: End**


End file.
